Dealing with the Dark
by Leaping Lion
Summary: Ushio couldn't remember what warmth was like, till Gozaburo saved him from the Dark. Gozaburo/Ushio- Browshipping


Author: Leapinglion  
>Fandom: Yugioh<br>Rating: PG-16  
>Pairing: GozaburoUshio  
>Catagory: Horror, Comfort [in a twisted way...]<br>Warnings: Some darker themes- Horror/Gore. I'm sorry FuckyeahBrowshipping, I couldn't think fluffy...  
>AN: Written for FuckyeahBroshipping. I hope you enjoy it.  
>This takes place shortly after Episode 1, Season 0<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH.

Dealing with the Dark

His screams echoed the dark realm. The creatures reveled in the torture that was inflicted on the disgusting human. They whispered amongst themselves, suggesting ways to draw out his screams.

Ushio couldn't help but plead and beg for relief.

'You must have done_ something_ to deserve what Master sent you here for!' The dark masses around his whispered in his ears, lashing at him again and again with whips and rocks.

"I didn't do anything!" Ushio was cut off by a rain of rocks and sticks. The creatures let out hoots and howls of sadistic laughter. One suggested fire and acid and Ushio cried and screamed.

This torture continued for hours, eventually including fires and acids. The substances barley touched him, but the mental torture, the wait for the burns and drops was just as bad. The creatures had eventually tired of him, leaving him there to rot, or heal as he now did. They would be back though.. they always came back...

Ushio sobbed as he curled tighter, trying to gain any kind of warmth. His clothes had been stolen from him on his first night, leaving him susceptible to the harsh darkness and cold this realm offered. He was starting to forget was warmth was, what light and comfort felt like on his skin...

A snap from behind had Ushio freezing. He strained his ears, trying to pick up any sounds, trying to discover where his next attacker would come from. A soft cooing seemed to come from nowhere.

_"And what is this?"_ The voice was male, that was for certain. The tone seemed curios, seemed almost.. kind? NO, Ushio cut off that thought, there was no such thing as kindness in this dark hell!

A chuckle, _"Yes, this is a kind of hell. I must agree. However, there is kindness to be found. If you look hard enough." _

"Who are you! What are you!" Ushio yelled, trying to figure out where this voice was coming from. Was this more mental torture? Those dark creatures had done such a thing before, given him false hope. They had blinded him with images of sunlight and people and food. Oh food...

_"You poor soul, you did not come here willingly?_ I can see how this would jar you, how this would terrify you." The voice came from his right, no longer seeming so foreign, no longer tainted by the darkness. Turning around, Ushio caught sight of a man, a real man! No tentacle, no extra limbs, nor eyes. A human.

The man walked over and Ushio could make out greying hair and wrinkles. The man was obviously quite old, "Yes, I am. Much older than you, I can assure." The man knelt by his side and helped him to his knees. Swaying lightly, Ushio watched as the man brought a handkerchief to his face, wiping away the blood. The touch shocked Ushio, who leaned into the warmth the man radiated.

A smirk rested on the man's face as he finished wiping Ushio's face, "Tell me your name." Ushio muttered out his name, blushing when his voice caught on a stutter. The man's eyes gleamed and he got to his feet. Holding out a hand the man replied, "Well, Ushio. I am Gozaburo Kaiba."

XxX  
>Gozaburo helped him from the darkness to a well lit mansion, or what Ushio thought was a mansion. He'd never seen one before, living as he had.<p>

After being led to a bathroom, where he was allowed to tiddy up, Gozaburo led him into a large dinning room, tables filled with food. Warm, fresh food. Ushio hadn't needed help piling up his plate. He ate with a speed he woould late find embarrassing and barbaric, but the food had been delicious and he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

Gozaburo had watched it all, offering napkins and utensils when his hands had slowed to notice he had been literally shoveling food into his mouth. Gozaburo hadn't said a word though, merely watching with a pleased smile and wide gray eyes. Ushio hadn't noticed the cool grey in the darkness, but in the light of the mansion.. they were quite noticeable.

After Ushio had had his fill, the plates had faded away with a clap of Gozaburo's hands. The older man then smiled menacingly at Ushio, "Young Ushio.. tell me how you came to be in the Shadow Realm?"

Shadow Realm was a perfect name for the hell Ushio now came to inhabit, "I-Yugi. Yugi Muto challenged me to a game.. a game of card, to the death, so he had said." Taking a deep breath, Ushio tried to remember the day, "He had won, though I had tried to cheat. He had to have cheated as well though, to pick those cards!" His fists clenched as he recalled the Queen and the smirk on Muto's face, "The little bastard! He then cut my rope and sent me falling... I-I remember the worms, the worms and their te-teeth and the-their.. their.." he felt queasy suddenly, recalling the feeling of being eaten, their teeth slicing through his flesh and the sticky warm walls that tightened and relaxed as his body was digest- Ushio couldn't hold in the vomit and was sick all over the floor beside his chair. His world tilted and Ushio slipped off his chair.

He was caught before he hit the floor by warm arms. Tears coursed down his face as the arms pulled him against a broad chest and seemed to cradle him. He heard a cooing noise and came to the realization that Gozaburo was holding him, comforting him. The tears fell harder and he wailed his sorrow and pain.

Several moments past before he managed to calm down. Gozaburo had never let him go though, had held him close and tight, he could barley move. The older man kept cooing to Ushio, even humming to calm the horrified man. When Ushio had calmed, Gozaburo got to his feet. He snapped his fingers and the room seemed to melt around the edges. The vomit and table melted away, leaving an empty room. Ushio watched wide eyed as Gozaburo picked him and carried him bridal style from the room.

"I can only imagine the pain you are feeling, as my passing into this realm hadn't been so horrific." They came to a wide entry way, turning slightly to go up the stairs. "My death was quite out of the blue, or so I've been informed, though I had been expecting it. I hadn't made the deal thinking I would live forever after all."

Ushio shifted slightly, unused to being carried as if he was so delicate, "Deal?" His voice was scratchy from the wails he had given earlier. Gozaburo nodded and continued up the stairs, "Yes, a deal. I made a deal with a shadow creature, though I had throught him the Devil at the time. I promised my soul to him at the cost of a future chance for revenge."

Ushio remembered the dark creatures from earlier and could easily mistaken them for devils and demons, the way their teeth gleamed and their excited laughter's at his blood and screams. He shook his head and waited for Gozaburo to continue.

"I knew my adopted son, Seto, was tiring of his restrictions and would plan something. I later figured it to be poison, acting as though it was a Heart Attack. I told the shadow creature that he could own my soul forever as long as he gave me a second chance to come back later and inflict revenge on my killer. He agreed and I have been here since my death, waiting for the time when I will be free to kill Seto."

They had reached the top of the stairs by then, turning down a long hallway filled with doors left and right. They passed many of them before Gozaburo stopped infront of a large double door room. The designs implied a suit, or even Master Room. Gozaburo shifted his bundle, freeing a hand to open the door.

The room was filled with light and color. A large couch was in front of a fireplace, which was lit with fire. A large bed was to its left, a window above it. Ushio looked around with wonder when Gozaburo placed him on the bed and took a step back. Ushio looked wide eyed to Gozaburo who gave a sickly sweet smile, "Yours for the time being. Till another arrangement is made, of course." The older man then tucked Ushio into the bed, laying a kiss on his forehead, "Go to sleep, Little Ushio. You will need your energy for tomorrow."

As Ushio's eyes began to close, Gozaburo's sweet smile turned into a sinister smirk and the colors on the walls bled to black.

End.

A/N: I'M SORRY BROW! I WANTED IT TO BE SWEET, I DID! I just sat there staring at my writing tablet for some time before I came to the conclusion, I wanted to write something gritty and dark and they just worked so perfect for it.  
>This is as canon as I tried to get it, as I knew Gozaburo is dead. As my friend says, "Just thow in a deal with the devil, it makes it all work."<p>

I have a small sequel in my head right now. It isn't as bad as this one. I'm thinking on it...


End file.
